


Apprentices

by rabidsamfan



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch, Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Stutler and Peter Grant discuss magic and science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apprentices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finesharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesharp/gifts).



Dave aimed his camera at Big Ben before he turned back to the young constable who had been tapped to accompany him. “So you’re saying that after Merlin died and his apprentices scattered, it was Isaac Newton who figured out magic in England? And that your boss is the last wizard in London? Sweet!”

“The last _official_ wizard.” Peter Grant said. “It will be ten years before I’ve mastered enough of the _formae_ to call myself one. Nightingale says I experiment too much.”

“Balthazar says that too, but there’s no such thing.” Dave grinned. “Just leave mops out of it.”


End file.
